


Seducing John

by Winga



Series: (Kinda) prompted [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John likes it, M/M, Sherlock plays violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kashikahatake's prompt on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Seducing John

**Author's Note:**

> For kashikahatake's prompt on tumblr.

Sherlock is playing the violin. John stays in the stairs, not wanting to stop Sherlock, because for once it's actual music. He sits down on the stairs and wonders, listens, feels. He's cold from the outside and he really wants tea to warm him, but he's afraid Sherlock will stop if he walks in and he really, really doesn't want Sherlock to stop playing.

It takes him some time to realise the playing has stopped and Sherlock is at their door, looking at him.

"Come in," Sherlock says, and John stands up, walking up to their flat.

He takes off his coat and looks at Sherlock. "How did you know it was me? Could you play some more?" he asks, knowing he must sound quite eager.

Sherlock smiles and walks back to his seat, taking his violin. "Mrs. Hudson is visiting her sister," he says and begins to play something John doesn't remember having heard ever before.

John walks to kitchen, making tea for both of them, completely surrounded by the music and not really knowing everything around him. He walks back to the living room, sits on the couch, puts their mugs on the table. "I made you tea," he says, knowing it's unnecessary, but still he says it.

Sherlock puts the violin away and moves to sit next to John. He takes the tea mug and hums the melody still. Until the mug meets his lips and he has to be quiet.

"Does that melody have a name?" John asks, drinking some of his tea before putting it back on the table.

Sherlock nods and sets his own mug next to John's. "I call it 'Seducing John'. Did it work?"

John grins and lets his hand settle on Sherlock's knee, waiting for Sherlock's hand, the one that joins it soon, and their hands intertwine.

"It always works," John says before he leans to kiss Sherlock who smiles into the kiss and keeps John close.


End file.
